1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, particularly to an electrical connector provided with a supporting member secured thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent issued NO. CN204315842 discloses a high-profile electrical connector. The electrical connector has a terminal module and a metallic shell shielding around the terminal module. The terminal module has an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive terminals received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a base portion and a mating tongue extending forwardly therefrom. The base portion has a mounting surface. The metallic shell has an inner shell surrounding the mating tongue and an outer shell retained around the inner shell. The inner shell has a mating portion surrounding the mating tongue and an opening facing forwardly. The mating portion has a lower surface higher than the mounting face. The inner shell has two first mounting legs disposed at two opposite sides of the base portion. The outer shell has two second mounting legs disposed at two opposite sides of the mating portion. The mating portion is spaced from a printed circuit board when it is mounted to the printed circuit board. Therefore the electrical connector is not easy to be destroyed due to shaking of the mating portion.
Therefore, an electrical connector provided with a supporting member is desired hereinafter.